


I will be here still

by Abi_snail



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angst, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Praise, Sad Derek, just a little bit, just briefly mentioned though, original hale kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abi_snail/pseuds/Abi_snail
Summary: Requested by a friend <3I may do a part 2 if anyone is interested :D
Relationships: Derek Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84
Collections: GoodShit





	I will be here still

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a friend <3 
> 
> I may do a part 2 if anyone is interested :D

Noah sighed and raised his hand to pound on the door again. He wasn’t sure why he was the one standing there, why Stiles had asked him only once and he’d jumped at the chance.

He rolled his eyes. Of course he had. Noah was a lot of things but a liar wasn’t one of them. He knew what he felt for Derek, knew his eyes lingered on the hard lines of his body longer than they really had any right to. He couldn’t help it, he had eyes! Derek was gorgeous, perfect beyond words and Noah was only human after all.

He made it better in his own mind when he told himself that it wasn’t just about his looks, because of course it wasn’t. Derek was all hard edges and could handle just about anything thrown at him, but there were some days he’d look over at Noah and all he’d want to do is pull him into his lap and kiss him and promise him that he was safe.

Noah wanted to protect him, to keep all dark things far away from him, to love him.

And that’s why he was there, once again knocking far harder than he needed to. Derek would have been able to smell him, to hear his heart.

“Open the door, Derek.” He sounded every bit the sheriff he was. 

They’d been here before, well not Noah but still. Derek was doing better, he came around more, hung out with the pack and found comfort in them. But there were times Derek’s own mind became a cage and he kept himself locked away. He should have reached out to the pack, but in those moments he just couldn’t bring himself to.

He kept himself hidden and rode out his pain alone. And this time, Noah simply wasn’t having it.

He sighed when he still heard nothing inside the apartment and pulled his keys out, still not sure how he’d become enough a part of the pack to have a key to Derek’s apartment.

“I’m coming in, Derek.” He warned when the key was twisting in the lock. He knew he didn’t need to say it but it seemed like the right thing to do before invading his personal space.

The first thing that hit him was how dark it was. It was late but it was pitch black which meant he also had to have the curtains pulled tight. The second thing was the smell, food that had been left out, not quite spoiled but well on the way.

He glanced around, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness and spotted the red eyes staring at him from the far corner of the room.

He sighed, glad to at least lay his eyes on some part of Derek. He knew he should be afraid, a werewolf, a fucking alpha werewolf was watching him in a pitch black room.

But you live in Beacon Hills long enough and things like that just don’t seem to bother you too much anymore.

He reached out feeling along the wall for the light switch. “I’m going to flip the lights on now, Derek.”

He wanted him to have time to shut his eyes, to hopefully not overwhelm his senses too badly. 

Noah blinked when the light flickered on, taking in the mess all over the floor and then let his eyes find Derek again. He was tucked deep into the corner, his back tight against the wall, his hair was a mess and Noah couldn’t even guess when the last time he trimmed his beard had been. He was pale and looked far too small.

Noah peeled out of his jacket and locked the door before he draped the garment on the back of a chair. He didn’t say anything as he started picking up the mess around the floor. He figured if Derek decided to talk it would be easier if Noah wasn’t just standing there staring at him, so he busied himself. 

He felt Derek’s eyes on him all the while. He didn’t mind, it was oddly comfortable. He dumped the garbage in the kitchen and filled the sink for plates and bowls to soak. It reminded him of being back in his college days. 

He bent down to pick up the laundry near the couch. “You’ve had everyone worried about you, son.”

He didn’t look up at Derek, didn’t want him to feel anymore vulnerable than he probably already did. But he wanted him to know that his pack missed him and wanted him around.

He loaded the washing machine and sat on the couch, waiting for Derek to decide what to do. It took a while before he finally pulled himself out of the corner and sat beside Noah. He sat closer than Noah had expected but he was more than ok with it.

“I didn’t mean to make anyone worry...”

His voice was rough, like he hadn’t used it in a while and Noah sighed. He rested his arm along the back of the couch, giving Derek silent permission to lean in to him.

Derek was tense when he moved closer but when Noah wrapped his arm tightly around Derek’s shoulders, the tension bled out of him and he all but collapsed against the sheriff. 

He was shaking and his hand fisted in the fabric of Noah’s pants.

Noah wrapped his other arm around him, one hand rubbing up and down Derek’s arm. 

“Want to tell me what’s going on?” Noah kept his voice low and kept his hand moving.

Derek shook, body still trembling against Noah. His face was pressed against Noah’s shoulder.

“Don’t wanna be a burden...”

Noah tsked and pulled Derek closer. “You’re not a burden at all.”

“T-this week was the twins birthday...my little brothers...” His voice broke, so close to tears and he hid himself further into Noah’s side.

“Oh Derek.” He hugged him hard. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. You could have told someone.”

“I-everyone has their own stuff to worry about. Don’t need to worry about me. I’m the alpha, I look out for them.”

“Derek, alpha or not that isn’t something you should have gone through alone. And pack looks out for each other, it’s family, that’s what we do.”

Derek whined when Noah said the work ‘pack’ and scooted closer, trying to bury himself in the man beside him.

“’m sorry.” He mumbled and brought his hands up to hold onto Noah’s shirt at his neck.

“Don’t be sorry, sweetheart, it’s ok.” He ran his hand through Derek’s messy hair smiling at the happy little rumbling noise Derek made in his chest. “What do you say we get you cleaned up, hm?”

Derek glanced up at him, his green eyes heavy. Noah wanted to kiss him, just a little peck to see if it would pull that frown away from his lips but he didn’t, he just smiled and pulled Derek to his feet.

The wolf shuffled along behind him, nearly glued to his back as they moved through the apartment to the bathroom. Derek swayed in the doorway so Noah decided that a bath was in order instead of a shower. He’d be able to hold him up but it would be difficult to help him get clean at the same time.

He knelt down by the tub and plugged it, letting it fill with hot water. Derek still hadn’t moved. He looked so unsure, so young and lost that it broke something deep in Noah’s chest.

“Come here, sweetheart.”

He wasn’t sure when or why that word seemed to pop out so easily but it brought such a pretty pink to Derek’s cheeks so he had no intentions of stopping now.

“Can I help you get undressed? I can step out if you’d prefer it that way.”

Of course he wanted to help, he wanted to pull those dirty clothes off of his beautiful body and rub warm hands over his skin until he felt whole again, wanted to press kisses and whisper promises into his neck and hold him like the precious thing he was.

But he wasn’t going to make Derek feel uncomfortable or threatened by him in his own space. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do. It blew him away how Derek trusted him and he would never do anything to jeopardize that.

Derek watched him for a moment and Noah knew that Derek could smell his arousal. Noah knew it was there, anytime he was in Derek’s presence it was there, but it always took a back burner. Right now Noah hardly felt anything beyond wanting Derek to be ok, to be clean and warm and safe.

He smiled a bit. “I’ll be in the living room when you’re done ok? Yell if you need anything.”

He was half out the door when Derek grabbed his wrist, claws catching lightly on his skin.

“No!” His eyes were red again, wide and his chest was heaving. “Please no, d-don’t go away, _please_.”

Noah’s heart hurt listening to Derek beg like that. He touched his cheek gently and nodded.

“It’s ok, calm down Derek. I won’t go anywhere.”

Derek stepped closer and leaned down, his head on Noah’s shoulder as he tried to calm his breathing.

“There you go, calm down sweetheart.” He ran his hands down Derek’s back, squeezing at the muscles to loosen some of the tension.

“Let me turn the water off before we have a big mess, hm?” He smiled, keeping his wrist in Derek’s hand while he turned to shut the water off with his other hand.

Derek fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, hands still shaking. “Can-will you....help?”

Noah beamed at him. “Of course I will.” He easily stepped into Derek’s space and gripped the bottom of his shirt. “Arms up.”

He did as he was told, eyes closed and swaying slightly. Noah tossed the dirty shirt into the corner, making a mental note to get those clothes into the wash as well. His hands were steady as he opened Derek’s pants.

He was attracted to him of course, wanted whatever Derek would offer but right now, it was easy to keep it almost clinical. Derek needed help and it was something he could do. Every other thought slipped away from him and all he focused on was taking care of the beautiful boy before him.

He pushed the jeans down over Derek’s slim hips, dragging his underwear along with them. Derek stepped out of them, stumbling a little which let Noah know just how bad off he really was.

Noah steadied him and led him to the tub. He held his hand as he stepped in, sinking down quickly, the water lapping under his chin. 

He sat on the edge of the tub and dipped a washcloth into the water and began to gently scrub at Derek’s skin.

“Is this ok?”

Derek’s eyes fluttered open. “Yeah, ‘s good.”

Noah smiled down at him. “Can you sit up for me?”

He washed his back, keeping one hand on his shoulder to ground him.

“Tip your head back so I can wash your hair please.”

Derek growled and flashed his eyes again. 

Noah just waited for him to relax again. He knew it would go against everything in Derek’s instincts to bare his throat, even if he didn’t see Noah as a threat, that was still something he was going to struggle with.

“It’s ok, you can do it yourself if you want, but I'll do it if you'd like. It's just me, it's just us here."

Derek whined slowly tipping his head back, eyes locked on Noah’s.

“That’s good Derek, you’re doing so good.” He kept the steady string of praise going as he washed Derek’s hair quickly.

“I’m going to go grab you something to wear ok?”

Derek nodded and watched as Noah left the bathroom. He dug through the dresser trying to find something comfortable for Derek to wear. 

He stripped his own pants off and slid into a pair of sweats he’d found in the bottom of one of the drawers, he doubted they fit Derek well anymore.

“Noah?”

He froze at the small, scared voice and raced back to the bathroom, tripping over himself in the process, almost smacking his face off the door frame.

“What’s wrong?”

Derek relaxed. “Thought you left.”

“No, never Derek. I wouldn’t do that. I was trying to find clothes.” He grabbed the soft towel and held it out. “Come on out, you can point me in the right direction ok?”

Derek nodded, holding the towel tightly around himself. He tugged at the waistband of the pants Noah had actually managed to find.

“Figured these were more comfy than my uniform.” He smiled and pushed Derek slowly to the bed.

Derek gestured toward the middle drawer of the dresser, Noah had been about to open that one when Derek had called out. He found well worn ones, ones soft and comforting.

“Ok, up you get, sweetheart, then we can lay down.”

Derek’s eyes lit up at that and Noah smiled. He dried Derek off before helping him into his clothes. He looked so soft and small and Noah couldn’t wait to wrap him up in his arms.

“I’m just going to go put the dirty clothes by the washer ok? I’ll be right back.”

“Promise?”

His heart ached. “I swear.”

He raced to grab the dirty clothes from the bathroom and threw them in the general direction of the washing machine, he also grabbed Derek a glass of water, his voice was so rough he didn’t imagine his throat felt all that great.

Derek was huddled down on the bed, curled as tightly as he could get himself, his shoulders shaking. Noah wondered if he had believed him when he promised to come back, something in Derek’s posture told him that no, no he didn’t.

“Hey sweetheart, can you take a sip of water for me? Then we can get comfy.”

Derek sat up and let Noah press the glass to his lips, slowly tipping in the water. He ended up drinking half the glass by the time his throat finally felt a little better.

“Good boy.”

Derek made the little rumbling noise again and Noah sat the glass down before climbing up beside Derek. As soon as he was positioned with his back against the pillows, Derek wrapped his body around him, clinging desperately.

“I’ve got you, Der, you’re ok.” He ran his blunt nails down Derek’s back and kissed his hair. “Get some rest.”

“Won’t leave?”

His words were muffled by John’s shirt but he heard them well enough.

“I won’t leave you.”

He felt Derek tug the neck of his shirt into his mouth and start to chew and suck on it. His heart jumped a little and he squeezed the boy closer to him. He wondered if Derek wanted to mouth at his neck, at the skin that was so close to him but didn’t think he was allowed to.

Noah wouldn’t have minded, he would be happy to offer that comfort to him. He wanted to tell him it was alright but Derek’s breath was slowing and he was relaxed and comfortable.

He smoothed his hand through Derek’s hair and down his back again. He tugged the blanket up around Derek’s shoulders and closed his eyes.

Derek shifted closer, his nose brushing along the pulse in Noah’s neck.

“G’night daddy.”

Noah’s heart thumped and his breath hitched. He felt Derek tense under his hand and that wouldn’t do. He squeezed his arm and pressed a kiss to his hair.

“Good night baby. Sleep well.”

He smiled when Derek relaxed and pulled more of his shirt into his mouth, his body nudging just a little closer.

Noah didn’t know what the morning would bring, but he was glad for tonight.


End file.
